Behind The Dreams
by Smiling Dreams
Summary: A sort of story behind Walking Dreams inspired by oleanderhoney's story Afters which is a short for her main story The Colours Of Light. Which reminds me, this is a collab with her so, yeah, enjoy! Recommended reading either her series or my story first so you can get the jift. :3 yay!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hia guys! This is a collab idea that I had with oleanderhoney who is awesome sauce. If you haven't read either her stories or my stories, then this will probably make very little sense. If you have skip this next bit:_

_The main characters in oleander's universe are Sherlock Holmes and Jane Watson. The main characters in my universe are Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper. _

* * *

Molly awoke in her bed suddenly feeling as if she wasn't where she was supposed to be. Looking around she recognised it as her room, but Sherlock didn't. Suddenly her phone went off. It was Lestrade.

Received 3:56 1/12/14

Molly? Can u com down 2 Bart's? I no its lat, but Jane's hurt prety bad and we dont ned to wory Sherlock. Thxs.

Molly's brow pulls together. Who was Jane, and why would that worry a comatose Sherlock? Huffing she jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes before pulling on Sherlock's jacket that John had lent her.

She sent back a quick text as she got in the taxi.

Sent 4:01 1/12/14

Coming Lestrade. Please work on your grammar. And don't think I won't be questioning you later.

MH/SH

The signing was unnecessary, but Sherlock liked it so she sighed and signed his name too. The cab soon pulled up outside Bart's, and throwing the cabby some money she ran inside.

She made her way to her lab where she knew Lestrade would be waiting. As she walked up she took a quick look in the door window to check for any hidden dangers. She almost chocked as she saw a woman in the room in profile who looked almost exactly like John.

Throwing open the door she almost ran in before grabbing Jane's face. Both Jane and Lestrade gasped but Molly was too distracted to figure out why.

"Molly?" Jane asked weakly. But got no response. It wasn't like Molly to be this forward.

"Molly?" Greg asked with more force.

Turning and giving him a look Molly noticed Lestrade eyeing her new coat. But she had it on at the crime scene yesterday and she was sure she heard John explaining it to him. John.

Turning around again quickly Molly began to treat Jane's wounds silently before finishing and standing back. "Molly is that Sherlock's coat?" Molly looked at him, no real emotion showing.

"It is. Obvious isn't it Lestrade?" He seemed a bit taken a back. Yes she didn't normally call him Lestrade, but that was Sherlock's fault.

She glanced at Jane. "Why do you have it?" Was that... Jealousy? Molly couldn't be sure but continued anyway.

"John gave it to me. Perfectly normal under the circumstances."

"What circumstances? Who's John?" Jane shot.

"John is m- Sherlock's flat mate." Molly replied coolly.

"What?!" Shock covered Jane's face.

"Is that surprising?" Molly returned.

"Very, considering Sherlock is my flat mate!"

"Maybe a visit to ph-"

"Girls!" Lestrade shouted giving Molly a slight glare.

"Come with me. I'll prove you wrong." Molly declared and exited the room.

After a few seconds two steps of foot sets followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Has everyone else got that error 503 thing as well? It really bugged me. I couldn't leave reviews on anything, never mind favouriting or following! So yeah. Anyway, stories up now, so enjoy!_

* * *

As they came to Sherlock's room Molly stopped to look at them. "This is the circumstances." Molly said quietly before opening the door and marching in.

She could hear Jane whisper to Lestrade before they entered the room.

Jane stood by the doorway unable to reconcile what was in front of her. There on the bed, was Sherlock hooked up to several IVs and a ventilator. It was like every nightmare she'd ever had crashed into fruition at that moment.

Suddenly, the concussion she was certainly harbouring throbbed nastily, and she stumbled.

"Woah there, Janey," Greg says and steadies her.

'Wha - what? How is this even possible? He - we just split up for a moment! He texted me, told me he was headed back to the flat for information."

"Molly," Greg says, and steers Jane to one of the plastic chairs next to Sherlock's bedside. His face was grey. "What's going on?"

Sighing Molly sat across from them. "Greg. You were here yesterday. Please don't make me tell you what happened."

Greg however just looked confused and Molly sighed. "We had been heading to Bart's after examining a corpse, why he dragged me along with him I have no idea, but as we were travelling back in the cab this speeding car came towards us. Towards me. Sherlock jumped over and put himself between me and the car. They found shrapnel in his shoulder, that if he hadn't been in the way, would have been in my heart."

Not being able to look up at their faces anymore Molly decided to close her eyes instead. "Greg, Jane, Sherlock was not breathing. I was unconscious at the time, but you told me later Greg what had happened. And now this has happened." Molly said gesturing at her own head. "He won't leave me alone!"

Jane's mind was reeling. She couldn't make heads or tails of it. She licked her lips.

"Are you...telling me that..." she faltered, and scanned Molly's face. There was a flicker of something...the way Molly's eyes gleamed under the fluorescent lights that reminded her so much of Sherlock. That and the coat... "Are you saying that Sherlock...your Sherlock...is in your head?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Greg said. He looked just as lost as she felt. "What do you mean her Sherlock?"

"Look at him, Greg," Jane said indicating the still form on the bed. His chest rose softly in time with the mechanical whirring of the ventilator. "Really look. That's not the Sherlock we know."

Greg frowned. "Then who the bloody hell is he?"

"I may be able to answer that," Molly suddenly piped up.

"You are just a female version of our John. And seemingly by the state you're now in Sherlock isn't in a coma in your world. So. My best guess is you two are from another dimension." Molly was completely serious, as was Jane, but Greg couldn't help but snort.

"Really? You expect us to believe that?" Greg challenged.

"I do. I thought you always trusted Sherlock Greg. Which brings me to your point Jane. I have somehow managed to become 'telepathic'. I now have an annoying git stuck in my head." Molly surprised slightly at how she had actually offended Sherlock opted for sitting down on Sherlock's bed so as to comfortably have her back to her guests.

Jane laughed. "Berk." She muttered under her breath, but Molly still managed to make it out, smirking a little as she took Sherlock's hand.

"Watch this." She said and held out her free hand for Jane to take. "Close your eyes."

Jane looked to Greg, and his eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"You can't be serious!" he said.

"I hope to god I am, because I can't bear it if this is reality," she said, and reached for Molly's hand. Before she grasped it, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.


End file.
